


Little Animals

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Delve into the mind of someone either insane or genius. There is a fine line between the two after all. Maybe they're both. Who knows?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Little Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

It was 11:43 when she walked in. The most beautiful of all creatures I've ever seen. Her legs went on for miles and her skin was porcelain white. She had long lanky arms and delicate slender fingers. Her neck was long and graceful like a swan.

My breath hitched at seeing her piercing blue eyes that had cried so many tears. Her long white-blond hair tied into a tight pony tail looked so pure. She was lithe and tall, well looked after.

I was nowhere near as breathtaking as her. I had teal eyes and my hair was a molten copper. I was shorter than her and a little more muscular, covered in freckles, but she was so beautiful.

Her beauty burned into my mind. It surprised me when she sat opposite my table. I could see unshed tears threatening to escape her beautiful eyes. I could see so much sorrow, so much pain.

She looked at me expectantly, yet I could not find words. My mouth went dry and a lump formed in my throat. She sighs and looks down. Her eyes shed a single tear each before being blinked away and she's looking at me again.

"You do this every time," she whispers and her voice is like music to my ears. I want to tell her how stunning she is, but the words die before they leave my mouth. I can see her eyes search mine and all I can do is let her see my soul.

"I don't understand you," she whispers again and brings up a hand to rub at her arm. The movement was slow and sure, like she does it often. Her shoulders were drawn inwards like she was trying to protect herself. I want to reach out to her, but my arms feel like lead.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asks and looks at me with this pained expression; it almost makes me cry for her. She sniffs and it makes her nose wrinkle up adorably.

Her fingers that once were stroking her arm now clutches it, the knuckles turning white, well whiter than they already are. I can see her rough bitten nails dig into her arm just below the sleeve of her shirt. I want to stop her from hurting herself, but I can only watch her.

Then, suddenly, she brings the palms of her hands to her eyes and cries. Her shoulders shake slightly as her fingers grip her bangs that are swiped back expertly on top of her head. Her mouth contort into a pained frown as her lips curl over her clenched teeth which only part when she lets out a sob or two.

She then shakes her head lightly side to side. She then takes a deep breath and looks up as she drops her hands to her lap, she bites her top lip and I can see her chin shake. Taking another deep breath, this time through her nose, she looks at me again. Her eyelashes are now wet and glinting. Her eyes seem to shine from the tears.

I feel the side of my mouth twitch then curl up exposing my canine and incisor. Her brow slightly dips into a light frown. I feel my shoulders start to move up and down. She takes in a sharp breath and stands as the first sound leaves my mouth.

Laughter fills the room and I can feel tears form in the corners of my eyes from the uncontrollable laughter. I clutch at my stomach and lean forward. I can see tears slip down her cheeks as she moves to the door. I want nothing more than to ask her to stay, but all that leaves my mouth is laughter.

I just laugh louder as two men enter the room and one pins me down onto the table. The other brings a needle to my arm.

There is a brief flare of pain as the needle enters my skin and then my laughter dies down as I get sleepy. The last thing I see before the darkness claims me is the beautiful creature and her tear filled eyes and all I want is to tell her once more that I love her.

~LA~

I watched as the rain dropped down from the heavens above. I follow the droplets on my window and watch as one slides down to connect with another before disappearing into my windowsill. The clouds were grey and the sun was blocked. I could hear the pitter patter of rain against the window and roof. It was soothing and I smiled.

"Please pay attention Miss Arendelle," I turn my head to the soft soothing voice of the man sitting in front of me.

He was good looking, short brown hair and kind brown eyes. He had stubble over his chin and jaw and was rather strongly built. On his lap he held up an ink blobbed picture. I looked at it then up at him as he patiently waited.

He wanted me to say what I saw, but honestly it just looked like something someone threw up.

"A blob," was my answer and he sighed. The picture tilted slightly forward as his hands relaxed.

"Miss Arendelle please, tell me what it reminds you of," he breathed through his thin lips. I looked at the blob again and concentrated, trying to form a picture.

"It reminds me of a blood pool," I answer honestly. He looks pleased by my answer and writes it down. The pen moves smoothly over the paper and he moves to the next one. I tilt my head and sit on my hands.

"That rabbit thing from Donnie Darko," I answer and get a shudder up my spine remembering that movie. It had made no sense to me and creeped me out. He frowned and looked at the blob then cringed. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled up to show his perfect white teeth.

"Yea, I see it too, creepy little thing," he says and writes it down. I can't help a small smile as he shows the next one.

"A kitty cat," I answered innocently and childlikely. I can't help it, I love kitties. He chuckled and wrote it down before putting the blobs away. I look at him expectantly and he pulls out a few blank papers and a box of pencils. I bounce in my seat and clap my hands excitedly. I move closer to the table in front of me and search through the box for black. I grin up at him as he ruffles my hair.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, just draw something," he says in his soothing voice and I nod. As he walks out the room my smile falls away and I roll my eyes. I did start to draw though.

When he came back he asked what I was drawing and I held up my drawing.

"It's a kitty playing," I say and his eyes widen a bit at seeing a veracious tiger tearing up a person. He cleared his throat and took the paper and pencils away. I could see his jaw clench as he took my drawing.

"Our session is done for today Miss Arendelle," he says and I nod.

Standing, I straighten my shirt and skip out of the room, just to be gripped by my elbows by two men. I looked up at them as they took me to my room. I feel the one leave my elbow to go open my door and I turn to the other and punch him in the gut.

He doubled over and clutched his stomach letting out a loud 'oomph'. I laughed as the other guy gripped the back of my neck and pushed me into my room making me fall onto the bed.

I just laughed louder clutching my stomach as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. My sides hurt from the laughter and I rolled onto the floor as the laughing continued. After what seemed like forever the laughing stopped and I just lay there on the floor.

The ceiling was white just like the rest of my room. I jumped up and banged on my door yelling that I was hungry. I heard a shout saying that it's on its way. My foot tapped impatiently on the white floor as my arms crossed over my grey shirt. It takes all of five minutes for the hatch at the bottom of the door to slide open and a tray with food to appear. Letting out a delighted squeal I snatch up the tray and rip the plastic off, mashed potatoes, my favorite.

Foregoing the fork I just dig in with my hand and swallow it practically whole. I moaned at the taste and sighed happily as I finished. Sliding the tray back under the latch I lay down on my single bed. My eyes close as I start rubbing my full tummy and sleep over takes me in a matter of seconds.

~LA~

_A fire was burning bright in the middle of camp. The flames reached up high as it licked at the sky. It danced above my head and was wider than my arms could stretch. Rocks rimed the fire and big pieces of wood rested in a tent-like structure in the middle._

_There was laughter and shadowy figures dancing around the fire pit. I could see half naked people dance with various animal furs covering the essentials. Hand-made masks cover their faces._

_My own face was covered by a tiger's face. Tiger fur lined my waist and covered my chest. We all had blood smeared over our bear arms and legs. There were seven of us really so not that many._

_I was a tiger, the biggest guy among us was a bear, the slimmest of the guys were a buck, the other guy was a wolf, a busty brunet was a bird, the tallest of us girls was a lemur and then there was a blond girl, she was a fox._

_She looked lost as she watched the guys and other girls drink and dance. She held her arm with one hand and had no blood on her. I vaguely remember that she's one of the mens' sister._

_My mind was foggy from the alcohol. I stared at her till she turned her head and my breath caught from her piercing uncertain blue eyes._

_~LA~_

I shot up in bed gasping as those blue eyes looked into my soul. I drop back to stare at the blackness of my room. Those eyes, they were like those sad ones I saw last week. Covering my eyes with my arm I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

I could practically smell the burning wood as they turned into cinders. I could still hear the crackling of wood expanding in the licks of the flames. My skin broke into a fresh sweat as I felt the heat. It was all coming back to me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember.

Sleep now far from my mind, I stand and look out of my barred window. It was still raining, but I didn't mind. It poured down in sheets. I could see it pummel the courtyard and break leaves from trees.

The sun would be up in a few minutes. Though I doubted the grey clouds would let the rays through. My eyes tried to search for some sort of explanation for why the blue eyed beauty was so important to me, important enough to want to tell her I loved her. I try to wrap my mind around the things she had said.

Groaning I clutch at my head as my brain pounds. Dropping to my knees I rest a hand on the floor while the other hits my forehead with its palm. It hurts to think so much, so hard. I rock back and forth on my knees as my toes curl painfully into the floor.

I don't know how long I did that, but it must have been a while seeing as my door was opened. I looked up at two burly men as they picked me up by my elbows and forced me back into that room with the table. They make me sit and leave before I could talk. I cringe as the door slams and I look around the dimly lit room. My eyes trail from the empty chair opposite the table to the large mirror behind it.

The time was 09:05 when she walked in. Her eyes still hold unshed tears. I can see her search my eyes and I tilt my head.

"Little fox," the words leave my mouth without a thought and her eyes widen. She bites her bottom lip and nods as tears threaten to fall.

"You remember?" She asks and a glimmer of hope sparks in her eyes.

"Not really," I answer and the glimmer dies. She brings her hand up to rub her arm and the movement makes my breath hitch. She looks down at the table and nods slowly, unsurely. Her hair is in a single braid, her bangs brushed back like last time.

"You always get my hopes up," she whispers and digs her rough bitten nails into her arm again.

She slightly bounces in her seat as a loud bang erupts in the room from my hand that I had slapped onto the steel table. I ignored the pain shooting through my wrist and growled at her.

"Stop digging your nails into your arm little fox," I breathe out and she drops her arm to rest in her lap with her other hand.

She nods as she hunches her shoulders in that protective manner again, a hint of a smile tugging in the corners of her lips. I relax back into my chair and retrieve my hand from the cold steel table.

She takes a big breath then looks at me with those blue eyes that haunted me this morning after my rude awakening.

"I miss you," she whispers and I blink. My heart skips a beat and my eye twitches. She leans forward, her upper arms squeezing her chest so her jacket folds into her cleavage. The braid falls over her shoulder and brushes over the table. Her eyes were pleading with mine.

"We all miss you," she whimpers and I remember those dancing drunks in my dream. The side of my mouth twitches.

"Seven little animals making a camp," I start and she sits up slightly, a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Six little animals drunk on a keg,  
"Five little animals dancing round a fire,  
"Four little females,  
"Three little males,  
"Two little siblings,  
"One little leader,  
"Little animals, little animals all together,  
"A little fox new and scared,  
"A little tiger with which she's paired,  
"Oh little fox, little tiger, little bird, little buck, little wolf, little bear, little lemur,  
"All little animals that hunt together,  
"Little fox is scared,  
"The other little animals are impaired,  
"Little tiger would have to remember,  
"That little fox is now a member,"

I finish and start laughing as she stands and moves to the door with fear in her eyes. The door opens and she scurries out.

Once again I'm pinned to the table and a needle is stuck in my arm. As the darkness claims me I can faintly hear the little fox start to cry.

~LA~

I've always thought about why some were emitted to institutes for emotionally insane reasons. Well I was in a mentally disturbed asylum to tell you the truth and yea I get why. My thoughts are questioned even by myself, but what made people like this?

_Insane._

That's what we're called. Just because we don't function to what others call ' _normality'_. What was the definition of normal anyway?

"Miss Arendelle, are you listening to me?" I lift my down casted eyes to my therapist.

"Why did you say that rhyme in the visitor's room?" He asks.

His soothing voice is way too kind. I contemplated telling him and decided to just shrug.

He sighed and looked to the side as he pressed his curled forefinger to his thin lips. His elbow rested on the arm of his chair and his eyebrows creased into a frown. The slight bouncing of his foot caught my eyes. His ankle rested on his knee and his foot kept bouncing.

I tilt my head and look at his free hand that held a pen over the notepad that lay on his lap. The pen wielding hand had the writing tool between the middle and forefinger; he moved the one finger up then the other, alternating to make the pen wiggle side to side ferociously fast. I couldn't help the corner of my mouth turning up.

"Nervous about something are we?" I asked and the movements stopped. I saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. He then looked down and dropped his arm to his side and removed his leg from his knee.

"I advise you not to analyze me Miss Arendelle," he says softly and a chuckle escapes my mouth.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget you're the therapist here and not me," I breathe and pull at my shirt. My smile faded however when he used one of my triggers.

"You were once such a good therapist at your age, yet here you are sitting in the position as one of your clients," he said with pursed lips. I glared at him as my lips crushed against one another while I ground my clench teeth.

True, I was a well sought after therapist at a tender age of 21, yet now I'm here.

"It's true what they say, there is a thin line between genius and insane," I almost hiss out. My eyes flicker to the clock on the wall briefly and I straighten my back.

"I believe our time is up," I grumble and stand. He sighs and puts his things to the side. I left the room before he could open the door for me like always. Instinctively I side step the two men that usually man handle me to wherever I need to go. They reach for my elbows and I raise my hands up to show them I was defenceless.

"I'm going to behave for Christ sake," I grumble and make my way to the common room. They still follow me though, but I guess that's alright.

~LA~

"Stop hissing you crazy nut," I growl out to a Latina with dark wavy hair. She sits opposite me at a table. We were building a puzzle together seeing as I was the only one she would interact with. She kept pulling her lips up into a snarl and hissing through her clenched teeth.

"You're not a snake so stop it," I snap and place a few more pieces. I could see her pout and her eyes soften.

"You're not playing along," she murmurs and I sigh.

"I'm sorry little snake, I'm just in a bad mood," I apologize. She smiles, showing her perfect white teeth and her eyes glint with happiness.

"It's ok little tiger," she says and places a few pieces. We continue to build our puzzle and after a few minutes it's complete. She then completely dismisses the puzzle and leans on top of it with her elbows and smiles at me. I can see her canines protruding slightly over her bottom teeth.

She was here because she claimed to be a snake trapped in a human body due to pissing off some gypsy and coming from a long line of the snake that had persuaded Eve to eat the apple.

I had told her countless times that it was metaphorical and not an actual snake and not an actual apple, but she then just sticks her fingers in her ears and hisses loudly.

She looked at me with suspecting eyes and I just eyed her. I silently thanked every deity out there when an announcement said it was time for bed.

I made my way to my room effectively side stepping my guards yet again. All I could do was listen to them lock my door as I went to sit on my neatly made bed.

Little snake would make a good addition to the group, we could use a reptile. They had found her in a forest near some place or another sleeping in a pile of snakes.

_Alive snakes_.

Yea, she would really be welcomed. I lay down under my covers as the light switched off and I turned onto my side so I could look out the window. The sound of rain soothed me to sleep.

~LA~

_The scared blond with the fox mask looked at me, fear written all over her face. Ignoring the dancing and laughing figures I make my way to her. She bites her bottom lip and clutches her arm. The light of the flames danced over her face casting haunting shadows._

_My alcohol induced mind fogged my thoughts. She shied away when I reached for her hand, but she let me take her hand away from her arm. Her rough bitten nails had dug into her arm so hard I could see small indents and broken skin. I cooed to her not to hurt herself as I stroked her fingers and her shoulders sagged with relaxation._

_The crackling of the fire as a few logs fell in made us look to the others. They were enjoying themselves, dancing and grinding, just like animals. I look back to the fox and she looks down before turning to me again, slowly looking up to me with her head still bowed._

_My heart swelled as I saw darkness in those clear blue eyes and something in my mind snapped._

_~LA~_

I shot up in bed screaming my lungs out as I clawed at my head. As the breath left my lungs I stood on my knees and clawed at my chest as another scream ripped from my burning lungs.

My heart and head burned with the intensity of a thousand suns and I just wanted it to stop.

Her eyes flashed in front of mine and I screamed again as I clawed at the flesh under my eyes and over my cheeks. I screamed so much my throat became horse and all I could do was whimper and hold myself as I rocked back and forth hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

That's how they found me three hours later still doing the same thing. I didn't even notice them drag me to the visiting room.

I stared at myself in the mirror of the room and could see my hair in a slight mess and scratch marks over my cheeks that started under my eyes.

It was 09:07 when she walked in. Her eyes were red and sunken. She didn't look any better than me.

We stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes were sad and empty, like she hadn't slept in a few days. Her hair was in a messy braid and her hoodie was a bit sloppy. Still she was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.

"I don't know why you wanted to be brought back here," she suddenly says in a soft whisper. I blink and tilt my head slightly.

"The others say I will understand once you're out in a few months," she continues and rubs her arm. My eyes follow the move; it's oddly relaxing to watch her do that. It's true I'd be out in a few; they couldn't keep me here if I was improving.

That's just what I wanted them to think anyway. I would never improve, you can't improve instinct. She looks down biting her bottom lip.

"Little fox," I let out hoarsely, my throat still raw from all my screaming. I want to tell her how beautiful she is, how much I love her. She looks at me with a glimmer of hope.

"I mørket er det ikke noe som heter lys," I whisper to her and her eyes flash dangerously.

"Fra innsiden av galskap, farvel," she whispers back and leaves.

I watch her exit the room then turn back to the mirror. An evil sneer resembling a smile was planted over my face. I still had that smile on my face when my two guards came in to drag me back to my room. As soon as the door closed and locked I dropped onto my bed and passed out.

~LA~

The marks on my cheeks were slowly fading and all I could do was rub at them. Little snake had said it looked like I cried blood and that it stained to leave permanent marks. I had then wacked her over the head with the puzzle box and walked away as she laughed.

"What did you two say at the end of your meeting?" I look up at my therapist.

"What does it matter?" I snapped and he clicked his tongue. I roll my eyes and turn to rub at my temples.

"It was Norwegian," that's all the info I will give him. He seemed content for the moment. Suddenly my hand shot out and grabbed his bouncing foot.

"Would you stop that infuriating habit?" I snarled at him and I saw a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Someone is testy today," he said and wrote down in his notepad.

"Well sorry I've been sleeping badly!" I snapped not giving him the details as to why, I was a therapist once I knew what he'll do with that info and frankly I don't want to be here longer than I should be.

"Why have you been sleeping badly?" He asked intrigued. I stared at him, my mind now reverting to witticism.

"I've been here for a few months and I'm human. What keeps you up at night?" I asked and a blush covered his cheeks.

"Exactly so stop asking. I'm so wound up telephone poles aren't enough," I growled and pulled at my shirt. I notice as he watches me pull at my shirt. I might be a good therapist, but even I have my habits.

Little fox clutched her arm for comfort, my therapist bounces his leg in nervousness, little snake hissed in annoyance and I pulled at my shirt in victory. It was nasty habits, but we're humans after all. The clock ticked and I stood.

"Times up," I announce and walk out.

The two burly men grabbed for my elbows and I sprinted down the hall before they could complete the task. I rounded a corner as heavy foot falls sound behind me. Quickly, I slip into the kitchen and watch them run past the door.

Sighing in relief I turn to face the empty room. Everything was stainless steel and spotless.

_Immaculate._

My eyes fell to the many knives hanging above a huge stainless slab in the middle of the room. This must be where they prepared the food. I take a deep breath and let my imagination take over.

_Walking over to the slab I can see little fox lay on the slab with her wrists and ankles bound to each corner_.

My heart beats faster _._

_There are candles on the floor around the slab casting shadows against the walls and forming a path around the table. Little fox is naked in all her female glory and looking at me with her blue eyes. I run my fingers along the slab and notice her body is relaxed_.

I take in a shuddering breath _._

_Her body looks like it was sculpted by the Gods. I can't help but let my fingers trail tantalizingly slow and soft over her slightly toned abdominal muscles while I bit my lip._

A knot forms in the pit of my stomach _._

_Goosebumps erupt over her skin and her eyes are pleading with mine. Resting my hand on her stomach and rubbing the flesh under my thumb I lean my face towards her. I can feel our breath mingle as I near her and just as our lips are about to meet the doors bang open._

I jump back looking at the empty steel slab in front of me and I can feel a rage bubble inside of me. Reaching up I grab a butcher's knife and throw it into one of the men's shoulders.

"I was so close!" I yelled at them as the other brought out a syringe. I was about to slap it out of his hand when someone grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my sides. I screamed and kicked, intent to make this as difficult as I can for them. It takes up to five minutes for them to finally get the needle into my arm and for me to pass out.

~LA~

I sat up groaning as my head throbbed. It felt like someone had cleaved my head into two with a cleaver. I wanted to rub at my temples but found my arms restrained over my body. Cracking open an eye I groan again as I see the familiar padding around me. I don't even need to look down at myself to see that I was in a straitjacket.

Resting my head against the cool padding of the wall to my side I try to bring the throbbing down. The room was white and it just made my head hurt more.

Why does everything have to be white? I get it, it's pure, but in truth it just aggravates the mind. It steadily drives you insane on its own. It creates too much thinking space and that's how you start putting things into your mind that should not be there just to try and fill the empty space.

I had studied the effect of white on the minds of the insane. It was a personal study; others said it was a ridiculous theory. Yet just when I was about to make a breakthrough in proofing my thesis…well, I'm here aren't I? I was only barely 28 years old and in an asylum for the 8th time. I have my reasons for coming back, each in the form of a little animal.

I love my little animals.

Little bear was the first, he had major anger issues. I was in an institute for the emotionally disabled. I had convinced them I was an over the top egotist. Not a total lie. When we had our visitor time and everyone could hang out in the lounge I had secretly put my therapist status to use. He was so grateful to me for helping him, when in reality I just diverted his emotions to something different.

Little buck was second; he had self-esteem issues and was in an institute for suicidal tendencies. I had gone on a hunger strike to get in there. I had made him feel so good about himself by just talking to him and ignoring others and once again secretly using my therapist status. Just like little bear I had diverted his emotions.

Little lemur was third; she has autism and was in another different institute for the mentally unstable. I had pretended to have massive paranoia and would talk about conspiracies to her and would laugh when she said something others would take offense. Being a therapist at the top of her game was helpful to introduce her to little buck and the two hit it off nicely.

Little wolf was fourth, he was a perverted kleptomaniac. I didn't need to work hard to get into the institute for the criminally perverse. I had shared sexual perverseness fantasies with him while working my therapist powers. He did seem to… _enjoy_ …wearing his wolf clothes.

Little bird was the fifth, she had identity issues. That's why we call her little bird and not a specific one like little lemur. I had worked my way into the institute for the mentally unstable by tapping into my tendency to talk aloud to myself. I had them convinced I had schizophrenia, which made it easier to talk to her seeing as she was a different person every day. Therapeutic powers did their job and she was rather…slutty, seducing both little bear and little wolf.

Little fox, she was special and the last one, I had gone after her because she was little bears sister. She was in the same institute as him, but in a different wing. She was in special care for being their only selective mute ever. Yes she talks now but it took a bit longer than others to get her into my twisted trap. I won her over by mentioning her brother. Apparently they were there because while he was away in a boarding school her parents had abused her. When he got back and saw the condition she was in he went ballistic. I had worked my charms on her to their fullest potential and yes I did end up falling for her too. Unprofessional I know, but it's a minor problem. I had treated her as my patient instead of going into the institute as a client. I was her therapist.

The white of the room seemed to swirl around in front of me. How long had I been out? What time was it? Hell, what day was it? These questions made my head hurt more and I felt like throwing up. The door opened and I turned my gaze to my therapist.

"Are you over your little episode?" He asked with a faint chuckle. I groaned and turned my face to rest my forehead against the cool wall pad.

"Fuck off," I grumbled and he clicked his tongue at me. I felt myself being pulled up by the straps of the jacket on my chest. I looked at him and I saw evil flash over his eyes.

"You're in no position to talk like that," he almost growled. Something snapped and I threw my head forward so my head connected with his nose. He dropped his hold on me and I steadied my footing, watching as he stumbled back and clutched his now bleeding nose.

"You bitch!" He hollered and I smirked.

"You find it a turn on when someone is bound and helpless don't you? You like being in control, that's why fear crosses your eyes when someone takes control over you isn't it? You were abused as a child I assume, probably saw sexual abuse as an adolescent, to your fragile and innocent mind it registered as the right thing, how people should be treated. That's why you became a therapist at an asylum, you knew they would be helpless half the time," I feel the need to pull at my shirt as he stares at me with anger and fear.

I moved to the open door and hooked one side of the jacket over the handle on the outside, with a hard tug the laces came loose and I stretched my arms wide. The popping of my joints made me relax and I sighed happily. Ignoring my sorry excuse for a therapist I walk out the corridor and to my room.

Halfway there I drop the jacket and scratch my arms. Every nerve was tingling from being restricted. I can't wait a few more months, I want out by next week and I will take little snake with me.

~LA~

_The darkness that flashed in the blond fox's eyes made something in my head snap. I grabbed her arms and growled as I pulled her against me. She let out a gasp, but instead of fear there was lust._

_My hands stained her pure white skin with blood and the noses of our masks touched. Our breath mingled and the heat we now felt was not from the fire. A howl from the guy with the wolf costume snapped some sense into us._

_I looked at the tents and dragged the silent girl with me. It all happened in a blur as my mind was still intoxicated. The tent flap opened and we both fell onto the soft sleeping bags. The fox was beneath me and I ripped our masks off as I brought our lips together. The kiss was hungry and needy, animalistic._

_At some point the clothes were discarded and the blond goddess beneath me was panting and moaning as our bodies grinded together. Sweat erupted on our bodies and mingled with one another. I could see her face contort into pure ecstasy. In no time at all we both went over the edge together and a scream erupted from both of us._

_~LA~_

My body shot up in bed as I reached my climax. My breathing was ragged and frantic. I tried to calm my heart as I looked around in confusion. Had I just…from a dream...no, a memory…? I sat up and clutched my damp bangs as the heat and hum in my body settled down.

That was intense. I must have been really drunk that night to only start remembering it now. With a sigh I stand and stare out of the window in my room. Rain was still coming down with a great force and I thought that there must be a flood somewhere by now.

My jaw clenched and I closed my eyes as shivers ran up and down my spine from the after effects of my climax. As soon as I get out of here with little snake I'm taking my animals for another hunt. I know they will like that and I know they miss me, I miss them too. They were such good animals, and I was their master, little tiger.

I miss how little bear would protect me, little buck would fetch my things, little lemur would clean, little wolf would be cuddly and little bird would be my entertainment. A smile spreads over my mouth; little fox my partner, my mate. I chuckle, little snake would be the trouble maker I can just see it now. She would work on our nerves, but in the end we would actually enjoy someone that's childish.

I look to my side as my door opens. It's time again. I make my way to the visitor's room.

This time it was 08:09 when she walked in. She looked better today, happier and radiant. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Glad to see my little fox so happy," I purr and her eyes light up as a grin spreads over her face. I lean on my elbows to her and she does the same.

"I've missed you so much little fox, I'm sorry I was out of it for so long, it's a process you must understand," I say reassuringly and she nods.

"The others did explain it to me and it's okay little tiger, as long as you come home soon," there is a sense of longing in her voice and I reach over to stroke her right hands knuckles. She relaxed and purred.

"I'll be home soon, tell the others to get the place in order and make a new room ready, I'm bringing a new animal home," I say and she nods.

"Also tell them to get things ready for another camp," I add and her eyes widen. I could see excitement in her eyes and her grin widened, it made her cheeks push up her eyes and she looked absolutely beautiful.

I stood and reached over the table, she followed and I cupped her cheek. She purred and leaned into the touch and our lips connected. An electric shock rippled through my body and I smiled as we pulled apart slightly. She bit her bottom lip and I had the urge to jump her right there. Our eyes met and darkness flashed in those beautiful blue orbs of hers.

"Now, now little fox you'll have to be patient, be a good girl for mommy alright?" I purred and she nodded.

"Yes, little tiger I'll be good, just come home quickly, all your little animals miss you," she whispered and I stroked her cheek.

"Little buck and little lemur want to ask you if they can get married," she said and I smiled.

"Of course they can, I don't mind," I purred and licked her lips.

"Be a good little fox and tell your big brother to get me out of here by ASAP," I said firmly gripping her hair. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes closed. A gasp escaped her mouth and I could see her perfect white teeth. Her hand came up to grip my hand and I felt her rough bitten nails dig into my fingers. I growled and tugged her hair.

"Got it little fox?" I whispered and she nodded, her lips twisted over her teeth and a hiss escaped her. I let her hair go and she blinked her eyes open. Those blue pools were half lidded and misty. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then go little fox, run and bring little tiger home," I whispered and she left the room. Now all that was left for me was to wait.

~LA~

I smirked as I saw the asylum grew small in my rear-view mirror. All my little animals were talking to little snake at once and she seemed happy for the attention. Well, all but one little animal was talking to her. Little fox and I sat in the front, I was driving and she was resting her hand on my leg as I took us to the woods.

After about four hours everyone but little bear and little fox was asleep. I looked at him in the rear-view mirror then back to the road.

"Did you get our prey?" I asked and he grunted in conformation. A smirk plastered itself on my face and little fox tightened her hold on my leg. I was the eldest amongst my little animals.

Little bear was 26, little buck was 23, little lemur was 22, little wolf was 24, little bird was 25, little snake was 24 and little fox was the youngest at 21. I know I'm older than her by seven years, but that's just a number.

"I chose the prey this time little tiger," little fox said proudly and I smiled at her.

"I trust we have a worthy one?" I ask and she nods. Another three hours passed and little fox was out like a light. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw little bear stare ahead of him.

"How were things while I was away?" I asked.

"Good, no one broke the rules," he answers and I nod.

"No one got…urges?" I asked, almost uncertainly and he shook his head. Good.

After a few more hours I stop the car well into the woods. My little animals woke up and started setting up camp. Not before long the fire was up and we were dressed in our animal costumes.

Little snake looked really good and comfortable in her outfit. After everyone was done I looked at them all. I felt pride swell in my chest, but it got replaced by immense hunger as I looked to our prey, a young delicious looking male _human_. I licked my lips to get rid of the drool.

"Right, the rules stay the same. The prey gets a five minute head start then we go after it. The person that finds and captures the prey first gets the heart, but first it needs to be dragged back here, got that?" I asked and everyone nodded. The prey whimpered.

"Why are you doing this?" He almost cried. "Because an animal has to eat," I smiled and cut his binds.

"Your five minutes starts now," I whisper and he runs off into the woods. I can see my animals wait for my signal in anticipation. Drool was pouring out of little wolf's mouth as he huffed like the dog he was. I chuckled and when five minutes were up I let out a roar.

Everyone ran after the prey. Trees wiped past us and I could see grins on all their faces. After a while little wolf and I were on all fours and little lemur was swinging in the trees, little bird was gliding through the trees as well, little snake serpentines her way through the woods and the rest ran at full speed.

I could hear our prey stumble ahead of us and with a defining battle cry I leaped on top of him. We tumbled to the ground and I bit into his throat, my sharper than usual canines dug into his flesh and I could hear him struggle to breathe.

I ripped out part of his throat just as the rest of my animals joined me. We watched as the last of his life blood pumped out of his heart and with the last few pumps he was dead.

I swallowed the flesh in my mouth and little bear carried him to the camp. There I cut open his chest and pulled out his heart. I held it up and they all let out animal calls. As I stared at my prize the others dug in.

I sauntered to little fox and presented the bloody heart to her. She blushed and took it from me. I watched as she ate my offering. It was so fucking hot. With a smile after she finished, we both joined the others in a feast. Blood was everywhere and we raveled at smearing it all over each other. The bones were picked clean within an hour and we now enjoyed some booze.

Little lemur and little buck were dancing together, little bear and little bird were almost fucking and lastly little snake and little wolf enjoyed each other's company. I smiled and turned to little fox. I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. It was good to be home.

Now you must be wondering: why is a successful therapist indulging in cannibalism? Simple really, I opened my eyes to stare at little fox's glowing blue irises and I'm sure mine was glowing teal.

I never said I was _human_ , now did I?

In fact, _none of us were_.


End file.
